Love Is Just A Four Letter Word
by Static.Art
Summary: Ashley Massaro is stuck at home while her ankle injury, what will happen to her relationship with Matt with being seperated from each other for so long... Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : LOVE IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD

AUTHOR : Mizz Dark Angel

RATING : G (FOR NOW)

DISCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS OWN THEMSELVES

SONGS : WILL CREDIT EACH SONG AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER NOT SURE YET OF WHICH SONGS I'M GONNA USE

DISTRIBUTION : ASK FIRST

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS : ASHLEY MASSARO (MAIN CHARACTER), MENTIONS OF MATT HARDY & GREGORY HELMS

AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ AND REVIEW GUYS FEEDBACKS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THE FIC, ANYTHING TO MAKE IT PERFECT HEHE

**Chapter 1 : Lost without you**

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

I'm sitting in my lounge chair in the backyard of my house in New York, playing guitar and singing, trying to make the time go by quicker than it is but it's not really working well. I'm stuck home cuz of a stupid injury that put me out of action for a few months. It's pretty hard to stay home alone all the time but after a while I guess you get used to it like me, well it's still hard from time to time but yeah you get used to it and somehow become paranoid with everything when you are really feeling alone. Of course my friends are coming to visit me at home but it's not the same. It's pretty hard to not be on the road anymore, hang out with the guys, meet the fans and all.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Matt wasn't on the same show as me but we could manage to see each other from time to time but now it's very hard to see each other. He doesn't really have time to stop in New York very often with all the travelling and the shows and all. Since the day I got injured I think we got to hang out together two times and it's been already two months I'm out of action so yeah it's pretty hard to handle not to see my lover as much as I wish I could. But I can't really do a thing or change anything for that. I wish things would change the way I want, I wish he could be here next to me all the time and take care of me and well just be with me and do boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. But no it's not possible at the moment and it's driving me nuts.

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Life is so unfair sometimes, you are happy everything seems perfect and then something just happen or come in the way and you lose what's the most important to you. I loved Matt and still do but it's really hard and hurting to not be with him. I hope I can trust him like he said, I hope he won't fall for anyone else with me not being on the same show and being off of the road, I really hope everything will still be the same. But I don't know I just get a bad feeling about all of this. He used to call me every morning and every night and after his matches but not anymore. He just calls once a day if even that. Something changed but I don't know what I wish he would tell me and talk to me about what's happening or rather what's not happening between us…I really wish I knew what's going on…

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

_© song credit : Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : LOVE IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD

AUTHOR : Mizz Dark Angel

RATING : G (FOR NOW)

DISCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS OWN THEMSELVES

SONGS : WILL CREDIT EACH SONG AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER NOT SURE YET OF WHICH SONGS I'M GONNA USE

DISTRIBUTION : ASK FIRST

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS : ASHLEY MASSARO (MAIN CHARACTER), MENTIONS OF MATT HARDY & GREGORY HELMS

AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ AND REVIEW GUYS FEEDBACKS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THE FIC, ANYTHING TO MAKE IT PERFECT HEHE

**Chapter 2 : Why'd you lie to me**

_Why did you lie to me?  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
Why did you lie to me?  
You've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another  
Messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye_

I got in today's mail an invitation to Randy's birthday party. He is inviting everyone to a huge party in Las Vegas. I'm not so sure if I will go with the cast and the crutches won't be easy to travel with that and I won't be able to do anything down there but sit in a corner and sip on margaritas or whatever. I guess I'll see when the date arrive and maybe I'll just go.

_Used to treat me like a queen  
Said I was your everything  
Promised me that you would never cheat, on me  
But I found a number on the floor  
And I won't take it no more  
Baby it feels so crazy thinkin' you'd be true to me, yeah_

I still haven't got any special news or had a real talk with Matt everytime we start to talk there's always something coming up, especially when I ask him if everything is alright and where he stands in our relationship if we are still having one cuz I really don't know anymore what's up with that. It's just so confusing, he's all sweet and all to me and then I ask him when he would come visit me even if it's just a night or a dinner or anything to just spend some quality time with my "boyfriend" and he goes all cold and can't tell me anything and says he has to go. I wonder if he met someone, not like he would date a fan but I wonder what's going on really.

_(tell me baby) Did you really think?  
(I would maybe) I turn the other cheak and  
(and let you play me)  
I thought you were different but your like the rest it's true_

Why did you lie to me?  
Can't be trusted, good for nothing type of brother  
Everything you claimed to be was a lie, lie  
Why did you lie to me?  
You've been creepin', sneekin', sleepin' with another  
Messed up, it's time to leave, so bye, bye  
Yeah

Today is Randy's birthday party. I decided to go, I'm getting tired of being alone and not go out just cuz of the injury. I want to have fun and I will have fun! No matter if it's with or without Matt I guess I'll see there what's going on between us. The party is held in a big hotel. I arrive at the hotel and go to ask my room number to go drop my stuff and just rest a bit before the party. I didn't told Matt I was coming I wanted to surprise him. Well I hope I won't have a bad surprise by doing that but at least I'll know what's going on.

Ooh, last time you played me like a fool

Now it's time I loose my cool

Ain't no way you'll ever get another chance

Why did you just claimed to be so true

When I gave my world to you

All you wanna do is hang on the edge of the line

_© song credit : Why'd Lie To Me by Anastacia_


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : LOVE IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD

AUTHOR : Mizz Dark Angel

RATING : G (FOR NOW)

DISCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS OWN THEMSELVES

SONGS : WILL CREDIT EACH SONG AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER NOT SURE YET OF WHICH SONGS I'M GONNA USE

DISTRIBUTION : ASK FIRST

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS : ASHLEY MASSARO (MAIN CHARACTER), MENTIONS OF MATT HARDY & GREGORY HELMS

AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ AND REVIEW GUYS FEEDBACKS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THE FIC, ANYTHING TO MAKE IT PERFECT HEHE

**Chapter 3 : I'm stupid**

_Im stupid, youre smarter_

_Im stupid, thinking theres a way_

_This could turn out right_

_  
Im dreaming, you woke up_

_I should have known from the start_

_That you were never mine_

"Hey girl! You made it !" Randy shouted as I entered the restaurant. "Yes I finally made up my mind and decided to come here instead of being bored home alone." I said laughing and handing him his birthday present. "Here. That's for ya !", "Thanks you didn't had to" he said as he opened the gift I handed him. "Anytime." I said waiting for his reaction to the gift. "That'll bring a lil punkish touch on ya now." I said laughing as he saw the black tie with a skull on it. And surprisingly he putted it on, was looking good on his white half opened shirt. Very yummy I said to myself. "How do I look in it?" he asked taking me out of my naughty thoughts. "Pretty hot man !" I said winking at him. We kept talking for a bit till a lot of people arrived at the same time.

_Cause if I cant make you love me_

_Youre out of reason to stay_

_Make it easy on yourself_

_Dont worry bout me_

_Cant make you feel somethin you dont_

_  
Im crying, but dont pity_

_Im dying, but just walk away_

_It will be alright_

I went to sit at a table next to Trish and we started to talk together. "Heya girlie, how have you been doing?" she asked me hugging me. "Pretty bored lol but I guess I'm ok just a bit annoyed with the cast and crutches was a little pain to come here but don't regret it. It's good to finally see other people." I replied sipping on my drink. "So how are things going on between you and Matt?" she asked not knowing how the situation was between him and I. "To be honest I have no idea I barely have any news from him and when I do it's always very short or his voice is weird like he has something to hide you know." I replied looking a bit everywhere to see if he was there. "I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry girl!" she said holding my hand like she knew something and wouldn't tell me.

_Cause I was dreaming, but you woke up_

_And Im gonna miss you but I_

_Im gonna be alright_

_Im stupid, youre smarter_

_Im stupid, thinking theres a way_

_This could turn out right_

I was sitting at the table alone, Trish went to talk to a few of the girls and I was still looking around to see if Matt was there, just when I saw him, my heart just popped out of my chest. He was there in his black and white suite with Kristal holding his arm and they were all smiling and giggling and joking. I knew something happened but I guess I wanted to believe that it was nothing and that he didn't had anyone but I guess it just proved me the opposite. He does have someone now and I bet he was with her everytime we were talking on the phone.

_Cause if I cant make you love me_

_Youre out of reasons to stay_

_Make it easy on yourself_

_Dont worry about me_

_If I cant make you love me_

_Youre not the one here to blame_

I finished my drink in one sip got up and walked to the door of the restaurant where he and his new girlfriend were standing and chit chatting with the others. "Hi Matt, hi Kristal" I said very pissed and probably a bit aggressive. "Oh Ashley you are there" he said stopping to hold her hand. "Oh don't mind my presence, I'm leaving, I knew there was something I was just hoping you would be honest with me and not betray me and betray my trust. I was trusting you and you just fucked everything up. Be happy together. And Kristal be careful if he did it once he will do it again." I said pissed and half crying and leaving the restaurant and going back to the elevator crying. As I heard someone call my name and holding the elevator door before to step in, and who do I see…

_I will make it on my own_

_Dont worry bout me_

_Dont worry bout me_

_Dont worry bout me_

_If I cant make you love me_

_© song credit : I'm Stupid by Ana Johnson_


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : LOVE IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD

AUTHOR : Leeloo Copeland

RATING : G (FOR NOW)

DISCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS OWN THEMSELVES

SONGS : WILL CREDIT EACH SONG AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER NOT SURE YET OF WHICH SONGS I'M GONNA USE

DISTRIBUTION : ASK FIRST

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS : ASHLEY MASSARO (MAIN CHARACTER), MENTIONS OF MATT HARDY & GREGORY HELMS

AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ AND REVIEW GUYS FEEDBACKS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THE FIC, ANYTHING TO MAKE IT PERFECT HEHE

**Chapter 4 : Bring me to life**

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become  


…Gregory Helms. "You don't say hi anymore" he said looking at me through his blue/purple shaded glasses with his white shirt half opened and his black leather pants. "heya" I said all shy and kissing him on the cheeks. "How are ya?" he said. "Could be a lot better, you saw what happened so you can guess at how I could feel." I answered very coldly. "Yeah I can imagine, not too long ago I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me so I totally know how you feel. Sorry for what he did to you, that's so totally lame to lie about that for so long." He said caressing my arm. "Yeah well if he would have told me the truth since the beginning it'd have made things a lot more easier for everyone." I said as we reached my level. "That's my level.", "Want some company or want to be on your own?", "I could use some company." I replied smiling at him as we both stepped out of the elevator and went to my room.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life _

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower like I could on my own and changed into my pj's to be more comfy. "You look hot in those." Greg said making fun of me and my hello kitty t shirt and short. "Shut up I love those and I love hello kitty so do not never ever say anything bad about hello kitty ok?" I shouted at him throwing a pillow at him. "Ok easy easy girl you are going to hurt yourself." He said laughing and taking me on his shoulder and putting me on the bed and started to tickle me. Good for him he has good reflex or my cast would have hit his face. "Wooha I think we are done for the tickling thingy me no wanting to be hurt." He said laughing. "Ok, so whatcha wanna do I asked him getting comfy in bed. "Hmmmm how about a nice movie, a bottle of Champaign, some stuff to eat and a good massage?" he said putting a pillow under my foot to elevate it. "Amen!" I shouted and laughed.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

#Room Service may I take your order# "This is room 405, hmm could you bring us your best bottle of Champaign, some strawberries with chocolate, and a plate of sushi for 2 please." He said as I was flipping through the movie catalogue. "It'll be brought to your room in about 10 min Sir.", "Thank you" he said hanging up the phone. "So found anything interesting?" he asked me sitting next to me. "Hmmm yeah there's a few cool movies.", "Like what?", "Land of the dead, Freddy vs. Jason, SAW II, and some other horror movies.", "Sounds good I didn't saw most of them so just pick any of them it's fine with me.", "Ok, let's start with SAW I maybe, so you'll understand the story." I said laughing and putting the movie on.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

_© song credit : Bring Me To Life By Evanescence_


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : LOVE IS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD

AUTHOR : Leeloo Copeland

RATING : G (FOR NOW)

DISCLAIMER : ALL THE CHARACTERS OWN THEMSELVES

SONGS : WILL CREDIT EACH SONG AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER NOT SURE YET OF WHICH SONGS I'M GONNA USE

DISTRIBUTION : ASK FIRST

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS : ASHLEY MASSARO (MAIN CHARACTER), MENTIONS OF MATT HARDY & GREGORY HELMS

AUTHOR'S NOTE : READ AND REVIEW GUYS FEEDBACKS ALWAYS APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING SPECIAL IN THE FIC, ANYTHING TO MAKE IT PERFECT HEHE

**Chapter 5 : **

_Every endless night has a dawning day _

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray _

_And it shines on you baby can't you see _

_You're the only one who can shine for me_

A few minutes later the room service was knocking at the door and bringing our food and drinks. Greg came back near the bed with the sushi and the Champaign. He opened the bottle and we drank a glass and started to talk while eating the sushi and watching the movies, enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other better since we never really had the time to be alone and get to know each other. And I never thought Greg and I would have so much in common. It's like we have the same tastes for everything. It's cool to meet someone with the same interests.

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_

_And a silence falls between us_

_As the shadows steal the light_

_And wherever you may find it_

_Wherever it may lead_

_Let your private emotion come to me_

_Come to me_

After finishing the sushi and the bottle of Champaign I guess we both passed out cuz the next thing I know is I was waking up with the sun in my face and Greg looking at me sleeping. "Morning" he said whispering. "Morning" I managed to replied still very sleepy. He laughed it was like someone was torturing me when I am waking up it's always like that when I wake up but this time I must have been really tired cuz it took me over half an hour to get up. Greg was still looking at me letting me wake up just brushing a few strands that were in my face and caressing my cheek. I don't know what's going on but I'm really enjoying this. All of this. The place, the setting, the way he wakes me up so slowly, the way he is with me, so very sweet.

_When your soul is tired and your heart is weak _

_Do you think of love as one way street _

_Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes _

_Can't you see me here, how can you deny_

I don't really know what to think at the moment, last night I found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me for a while and now I have this sweet hot guy who had his heart broken too and he's being so sweet to me. I'm really lost I don't know what to do. I shouldn't be asking myself those things, nothing happen or has happened last night so I don't know why I'm torturing myself with that. It's really confusing.

_Every endless night has a dawning day_

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray_

_It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by_

_But you can find me here till your tears run dry_

Greg is still looking at me and caressing my cheek and looking at me in the eyes and getting closer and closer to me. As we get to the point of kissing I push him away. "I can't do this, we can't do this to Matt, he's your long time friend, I don't think he would like this." I said very confused. "Matt and I sorta lost contact since a long time we aren't as close as we used to be, don't worry about that. Don't think about Matt, forget about him for a second. Do you want this? Do you want something to happen between us?" Greg asked me very calmly. I really didn't knew what to reply to him…

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight _

_And a silence falls between us _

_As the shadows steal the light _

_And wherever you may find it _

_Wherever it may lead _

_Let your private emotion come to me _

_Come to me_

_© song credit : Private Emotion by Ricky Martin and Meja_


End file.
